Big Money Rustlas
Big Money Rustlas is an American Western comedy film directed by Paul Andresen. It is the prequel to Big Money Hustlas. Big Money Rustlas stars Insane Clown Posse's Joseph "Violent J" Bruce and Joseph "Shaggy 2 Dope" Utsler and Twiztid's Jamie Spaniolo and Paul Methric, and features appearances by Jason Mewes, Mark Jury and Psychopathic Records artists. Plot Big Baby Chips (Bruce), a gambling tycoon, runs the downtrodden town of Mudbug through extortion and violence. Sheriff Sugar Wolf (Utsler) arrives in town to confront Big Baby Chips, redeem his family name, and save the town. Cast *Violent J — Big Baby Chips *Shaggy 2 Dope — Sugar Wolf *Jamie Madrox — Dusty Stank *Monoxide — Raw Poot *Jason Mewes *Mark Jury — Dirty Sanchez *DJ Clay *Boondox *2 Tuff Tony *Corporal Robinson *Anybody Killa *Bonez Dubb *Otis *Daddy X *Daddy Long Legs *Awesome Dre *Vanilla Ice *Sabu *Scott Hall *Scott D'Amore *Jimmy Hart *Joe Doering *Dustin Diamond *Tom Sizemore *Todd Bridges *Jimmie Walker Production Joseph Bruce wrote the screenplay for ''Big Money Rustlas in a two week span while touring in support of Dark Lotus' The Opaque Brotherhood album. Bruce and Joseph Utsler were encouraged to move forward with the production of Big Money Rustlas after starring in the film Death Racers. According to Bruce, "We knew we could do better and we'd have a way bigger budget. And we thought, 'We can pull this off.'" Filming began in mid-January 2009, and concluded on February 24, 2009. The film's budget was $1.5 million. The film's director, Paul Andresen, had previously worked with Bruce and Utsler on the short film Bowling Balls. Andresen was enthusiastic to work on the film because of previous experiences with Psychopathic Records, and Bruce's sense of humor. Andresen states that the film was influenced by classic Western films and classic Warner Bros. cartoons. Bruce stated that he loved the Man with No Name Trilogy, as well as Mel Brooks' Blazing Saddles, and that the latter was a strong influence on Big Money Rustlas, due to its comedic anachronisms. Andresen and Bruce wanted the film to place more emphasis on humor than the over-the-top violence that Insane Clown Posse's music is known for. Paul Methric described the production as being more organized than that of Big Money Hustlas. According to Methric, "The first one was, let's shoot it 45 times, then shoot it another 45 times, where this one the guys knew exactly what we needed, and we got in there and got it." The film features appearances by DJ Clay, Boondox, 2 Tuff Tony, Corporal Robinson, Anybody Killa, Axe Murder Boyz and other Psychopathic Records-associated personas. In an interview for Pro Wrestling Torch's Torch Daily Blitz, Bruce stated that the release of Big Money Rustlas was delayed from its original 2009 release to early 2010 due to extra post-production. He said that the Psychopathic Video department is still trying to learn how to work in the film industry. To better improve the quality of the film, Bruce said that Psychopathic Video has hired people from within the film industry to help with production. Release The film's trailer premiered at the 10th annual Gathering of the Juggalos, where it was screened twice. Bruce and Utsler plan to tour theaters around the country to screen the film before its DVD release. Bruce also announced that the film would be sent in to multiple film festivals. The film premiered at The Fillmore Detroit on January 23, 2010. The DVD is scheduled to be released nationally on August 17, 2010. It will be released locally at the 11th annual Gathering of the Juggalos, following a screening of the film. References External links * * Category:Movies